d'un amour à l'autre
by kamilla malfoy
Summary: drago se fait larguer et à ce moment-là il comprend qui il aime vraiment . désolé pas très doué pour les résumés venez lire quand même svp


**bonjour à tous ^^**

**voici ma première fiction comme promis!**

**les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la talentueuse J.K Rowling!**

**couples: -Harry/Drago**

** -Ron/Blaise **

**bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

**D'un amour à l'autre**

Drago regardait encore une fois par la fenêtre en soupirant. Sa dernière petite amie en date, une Serdaigle avec un cul d'enfer, venait de le larguer pour sortir avec Harry-je-suis-le-sauveur-avec-le-plus-beau-derrière-du-monde-Potter, il savait que dans une semaine, elle le jetterait comme une vieille chaussette. Potter n'était pas mal dans son genre mais Drago savait pertinemment que le meilleur fessier était le sien ( plus de la moitié de l'école pouvait confirmer ). Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Cependant il devait avouer que Potter s'était arrangé depuis la dernière bataille, Drago avait seulement perdu un bras. Pour une fois il remerciait la médecine moldue de lui avoir installé une prothèse qui lui permettait de vivre à peu près normalement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la maison la plus craint de tout Poudlard:

«Drago ?

...

Drago ?»

Blaise secoua un peu son ami

«Il faut que l'on aille manger j'ai promis à Ron de le retrouver dans dix minutes».

Blaise sortait avec Ron depuis la fin de la guerre lorsque ce dernier l'avait sauvé du sort de la mort. Dès que leur regard s'étaient croisés, ils avaient pu y voir un certain désir et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

«Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses de cette maudite fenêtre, je te jure que je ne répond plus de mes actes !

J'arrive ...»

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la grande salle, Blaise alla directement à la table des gryffondors. Drago le suivait de près. Arrivé devant la table ennemie, il hésita un instant puis finit par s'installer à côté de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plus de trois mois, Harry Potter en personne. Drago avait finit par s'avouer être amoureux de Harry Potter, le sauveur des deux mondes qui arborait en ce moment un air blasé.

«Ca va Potter ? Lui demanda Drago en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Oui, répondit Harry, surpris que Malefoy s'inquiète de sa santé.

Sûr ? Tu as l'air déprimé.

Je ressens la même chose que toi. Je viens de me faire larguer.

Sauf que moi ça m'arrange, déclara Drago sur un ton légèrement ironique.

Ah bon ?

Harry paraissait de plus en plus surpris.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les filles m'intéressent énormément.

Tu es gay ! S'écria Harry.

Crie plus fort. Je crois que toute l'école ne t'as pas entendu. Tu ne te trompe qu'à moitié ! Je suis seulement amoureux d'un garçon qui m'ignore.

Je le connais ? Si tu veux je peux peut-être t'arranger un coup.

Tu veux m'aider ? De toute façon tu ne peux pas. Oui tu le connais: il s'agit de la personne que tu connais le mieux.

Ron ? Tu es amoureux de Ron ?

Mais non imbécile, je parlais de toi !

...

Se rendant compte de sa boulette, Drago se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant, oubliant les valeurs de la famille Malefoy. Sous le regard surpris de ses camarades, Harry s'élança à la poursuite de Drago. Son Drago. Son dragon.

«Drago! S'il te plaît, arrête-toi !

Quoi ?

Il se retourna et Harry vit qu'il était au bord des larmes.

«Écoute moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Je ne suis pas homosexuel: je suis seulement Dragosexuel.»

En disant cela, il s'était approché de Drago.

«Tu vas me sauter dessus ? Demanda Drago avec espoir.

Seulement si tu en as envie.»

Drago ne put se retenir et finalement ce fut lui qui se jeta sur Harry, lui emprisonnant les lèvres avec les siennes. Tendrement au départ comme s'il hésitait. Au bout de quelques minutes, toute timidité avait disparue et chacun pouvait lire le désir dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il avait espéré son amant.

«Viens, je vais te faire visiter la chambre d'un préfet-en-chef. Déclara Drago avec une envie intense dans les yeux et dans son bas-ventre.

...

et voilà c'est fini puis-je vous demander une petite review pour savoir si je peux continuer à rédiger des fanfict ? =)


End file.
